


I keep my jealousy close

by peterckomo



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blood is mentioned, Fighting, M/M, Sex is mentioned, joetrick - Freeform, patrick n joe aren't together but they're definitely in luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterckomo/pseuds/peterckomo
Summary: prompt: Joe is jealous of the affection Patrick gives to Pete, but he won't say that. He'd rather show it to Pete- with his fist.





	I keep my jealousy close

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i haven't written in awhile.   
> i'm trying to get better though.  
> -max

It was 2004, and Fall Out Boy was at an odd phase in their music. They weren’t unknown, but certainly not famous. This being said, Patrick was stressed.

He sat in his bunk playing with his Gameboy and moping.

“Awh, you’re so cute when you do that.” Pete teased him, climbing into the bunk with Patrick.

“Dickhead.” Patrick responds, putting down the game system and moving over to make room. “Why are you awake?”

Pete chuckles “You know why I’m awake. Why are you?” 

“I’m nervous. Like, really nervous.” He sighs. 

“Awh, don’t be.” Pete says, laying his head in Patrick’s lap. Patrick nods and starts running a hand through Pete’s hair. It’s not sexual, and it’s certainly not romantic. It’s just something Patrick does. He’s always done it when Pete’s insomnia kicks in. 

Patrick doesn’t like Pete. Not like that anyway. Patrick might have had a crush on him for a teeny while, but who didn’t? Pete has an intoxicating smile and huge brown eyes, but once you get past his pretty face, he’s a big fucking douche. 

He’s not usually much of an asshole to Patrick, and sometimes Pete does get a little too touchy feely on stage. But it doesn’t go further than that. They’re best friends.

Patrick never put much consideration into the gay thing. Everyone in the band had gotten a little gay with eachother before- because it was four teenage boys in one van and no girls, it’s bound to happen.

But, Patrick never really considered that he could be gay. He had liked girls, and even dated a girl for a year or so- Anna. But, to be honest, he had feelings for guys sometimes.

Like, for awhile Pete was hanging around with this dude named Bryan, and Patrick’s crush on him was so blatantly obvious, the rest of the band was betting on when they’d fuck.

The whole band lost, by the way. Well, the whole band except Joe. Joe didn’t ever bet for it, he stayed pretty far away from Patrick during this time. He always does that, he did it when Patrick was with Anna, too. Anytime Patrick is getting any, Joe isn’t around.

It sucks, too. It really fucking sucks, cause Joe is awesome. When the band started, it was all because Patrick met Joe. They were the same age and Joe was so cool, Patrick thought the world of him.

Patrick fell asleep that night, with Pete’s head in Patrick’s lap. It was peaceful.

The next morning, Patrick woke up to the noise of yelling and a dish breaking. Patrick notices that Pete’s no longer laying in bed. Patrick hops up to see exactly what the fuck is going on, and is met with Andy, sweeping up glass.

“Be careful!” Andy says, “Don’t cut your feet.”

Patrick walks around the broken plate, and into the bus’s kitchen, only to see Joe and Pete fighting.

“What the fuck?!” Patrick yells “Calm the fuck down, what is going on?” 

Joe stops dead in his tracks, and retreats to the other room. Patrick turns to Pete for answers. Pete, wiping blood off his lip motions towards the room Joe ran off to, stating;

“Go ask your boyfriend.” Before heading to the bathroom.

The word makes Patrick tense up, and it sticks to him like a needle. He heads back to the laundry room, and sees Joe sitting on the washing machine, nursing a beer.

“Dude, what happened?” Patrick asks, sitting on the dryer.

“Why should you care, shouldn’t you be stitching up your boyfriend’s lip?” Joe replies, chuckling dryly. Patrick just stares at Joe, dumbfounded at his response. 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Patrick replies after a moment of silence.

“What?”

“That I have a boyfriend.”

“Well, it’s obvious you and Pete are dating. You guys were cuddling last night.”

“Noo..” Patrick shakes his head. “No, what the fuck.”

“Are you saying you guys aren’t?” Joe asks, in a voice that scares Patrick a little. It’s a mixture between aggressive and joyful.  
“Yeah.. We aren’t. Did someone- say we are?” Patrick asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No, nobody said you were.”

“Why does any of this matter anyway?” Patrick asks.

“It doesn’t. It totally doesn’t.”

Patrick gets up and leaves the conversation there, but he definitely feels different about Joe now. Like, a little less pissed off and a little more in love.


End file.
